dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi
Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi (一橋重義 Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi) ''is a character in the anime series, ''Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. He is the antagonist of the series, and pilots Tamemikazuchi, whose the antagonist Onigami of the series. Appearance 9ec602d7ac8efebc53e7d0e89b559645f553a103_hq.jpg Shigeyoshi is a tall male with long silver hair, which his split towards the left side of his head, covering the right side of his face, with green eyes. His attire consists of heavy duty silver knight armor with matching arm guards, a skirt-like, black pants, matching knee guards and footwear, which appears to be like heavy knight boots. He has what it appears to be white fur sprouting out from the shoulder side of his armor, along with a white and a red long cape. Personality Although, he promised to protect the country and served, he's truly best described as a cruel, unmerciful, and very wicked and manipulative warlord. He didn't hesitate to slaughter the Shogun after. However, he's honest as telling the people before him before his sudden execution that if his words are lies, the Onigami wouldn't respond, but if they are true, then the Onigami will answer his call after pointing out how deceiving and wicked Minister Naosuke Ii and his people are. He is also a good preacher, pointing out to his loyal henchwomen how corrupt and treacherous the people who are running the country are. He is also very clever too. History Before the start of the series, twenty-one years ago, nine ships appeared in Uraga Bay, which was known as the Black Ships that carried foreign emissaries who demanded that the shogunate open Japan to trade. As the shogunate refused the offer, the Black Ships started creating chaos as they used their colossal cannons on the village. When no one could do nothing to stop this havoc attack, a Onigami rose to meet the attackers. Its name was Tamemikazuchi, alongside a young Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi. Using a single, yet powerful strike to destroy the Black Ships, both Tamemikazuchi and Shigeyoshi saved the area of Edo, and peace was returned. Plot Originally appearing in Episode 1, he was listening to his friend, Houkouin's statement about Keiichiro and Susanoo at his castle, along with his loyal henchwomen. Later on in the series, he sat down with Minister Naosuke Ii and Councilor Matsudaira Sadachika listening about the Shogun needing a concubine and how the Shogun was ill. Not wanting to listen to anything else, he excused himself from the get-together; not really caring that Minister Ii called him a fool. A little later on, Shigeyoshi greets with the Shogun and explained to him how he done everything for him. Preaching on how he loves the holy land and everything, and how the country had changed, he unsheathes his katana to stroll towards the Shogun and asks him one last question before slicing him. Afterwards, he appears on top of a building when both of his loyal henchwomen Isamu Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata reported to him about what Souji Okita had eavesdropped on about Minister Ii taking his Onigami puppet to trade it with another country. Telling his girls that if they could feel the tension within the country and how it's ruled only by emptiness. He continues to preach to them about the holy castle of the gods and where the heroic spirits once slept has finally become a playground for monsters with rotted souls. When he went on to speak, Toshizo interferes and asks for his demands to step in and help, alongside Isamu as he repeated to tell them if they can feel his wrath while his eyes turned a glowing crimson. Moments later, appearing on the rooftop of the palace, Shigeyoshi confronted moving men, who guided the concubine inside the palace. Quickly slaying the concubine, he was instantly surrounded by men, saying he's under arrest as he continuously preached at the moon. A little while later, Shigeyoshi was confronted by Minister Ii in his room about his actions when Ii repeatedly calls Shigeyoshi a demon. Later on in the night, Shigeyoshi was put up on trial for attempted murder for the concubine by Minister Ii and Matsudaira. When Minister Ii ordered his men to light up the cannon to aim it at Shigeyoshi, he raised his voice, stating that he had some words for Minister Ii. Explaining to the people about how wicked and cruel Minister Ii was, he even brought up about the Shogun was already dead inside the castle and how Minister Ii is a evil apparition. Minister Ii pointed out that he's possessed by a demon and a liar, however, Shigeyoshi corrects him that if he's a liar, then his Onigami will remain silent, due to him selling his soul to his Onigami. If his words are truthful, then his Onigami will answer his call. Which it did, a large red aura came from Shigeyoshi when his eyes turned crimson as Minister Ii was about to unsheathe his sword, telling him to silence while Shigeyoshi called his Onigami's name. As it rose, it began shattering the rooftop of the castle and the area. In the meantime, his loyal women (Isamu Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata) came to rescue him. He is seen smiling from being released and stood over Minister Ii to retrieve his seal from his chest, due to Souji Okita slicing him open. After Shigeyoshi had a few words for Minister Ii, he beheaded him and used the seal against the moon to call for Takemikazuchi as the giant puppet stood before him. Later on in the series, Shigeyoshi appears in his Onigami, Takemikazuchi in Nagasaki approaching both Verbeck and his friend, trying to bring him down with their Armstrong Cannon. As Shigeyoshi appear to be furious, he charges up a purple beam and instantly takes out Verbeck and his cronies. Confronting Keiichiro, the two had exchange of words when convincing Keiichiro to join his side, after he lets out a energy blast from his Onigami and on the town. Abruptly, Shigeyoshi lands one of his Onigami moves, Heaven's Lightning Wave, which caused Susanoo to fall down to the ground. When Keiichiro declines Shigeyoshi's offer, Shigeyoshi decides to punish Keiichiro more, by stomping on him; mentioning that he is still not worthy of being devoured. Shigeyoshi then appeared back at his stomping grounds and kept a keen eye on Kiriko in the chambers when he happened to unsheathe his katana to place it near her face. Happening to glance out the window to see Takemikazuchi. Shortly after, Houkouin came to give him a visit as the two of them briefly chatted as the two gave each other advice. When night fall comes, Shigeyoshi is seen standing on Takemikazuchi's shoulder outside of Shimabara Castle, awaiting Susanoo to come. He then was speaking to his Onigami about his power and taking out Susanoo. Finally meeting Keiichiro in the swollen fires outside of Shimabara Castle while he's in his Onigami, he speaks about Keiichiro's cursed blood when Keiichiro asks him about Kiriko. Showing Keiichiro where she was, Shigeyoshi notices Keiichiro's rage and preaches about power once again when he does one of his Onigami's special move on Susanoo. Knocking out Susanoo off it's feet, Shigeyoshi then preaches to Kiriko, asking her to join forces with him as she refuses. Takemikazuchi then knocks off Susanoo of f its feet again by using Heaven's Lightning Wave when Shigeyoshi continues to ask Kiriko to join forces with him; making him to do the unthinkable as he grabs Kiriko and squishes her to 'death.' Shigeyoshi then continues to preach to Keiichiro, telling him to walk to hell with him as he lands a unexpected Thunderous Lightning Bolt on Susanoo. As Susanoo was temporarily knocked down, Shigeyoshi continuously preached again as he made Takemikazuchi charge up it's power when Keiichiro and Susanoo turned the tables quickly as Kiriko reappears to Keiichiro. As the two had a final battle encounter, Shigeyoshi finally was defeated and became interested by the power of Susanoo. Later on, Shigeyoshi had his henchwomen take care of Takemikazuchi as it was being repaired and he stood outside, being outside of Shimabara Castle watching the city, alongside Houkouin. Relationships Allies Houkouin- The two are allies as according to Hyougo Asai, she referred Houkouin as Shigeyoshi's woman. It is unclear if the two are extremely close. Isamu Kondo Toshizo Hijikata Souji Okita- One of his loyal henchwomen from the Shinsengumi. She is extremely loyal and will not hesitate to slay on his word. Tsubaki- Although it haven't their relationship in the anime, but Tsubaki told Houkouin that Shigeyoshi wanted her to slay Keiichiro before he awakes the power of Susanoo. Enemies Keiichiro Tokugawa- He wanted Houkouin to slay Keiichiro before he gained the power of Susanoo. As he finally meets Keiichiro, he started off by saying that his Onigami guided him at Nagasaki and still saw that he was still in his cocoon. Kiriko Hattori- Houkouin had done him a favor by bringing Kiriko to him to make Keiichiro furious. He was thinking about slaying her himself. Minister Naosuke Ii Abilities Master Swordsman- Shigeyoshi possesses great abilities with his katana by easily bisecting Minister Naosuke Ii's head from his body. Master Onigami Pilot- He was known to be the best pilot around and having a strong Onigami puppet called Takemikazuchi, he seemed unstoppable. * Heaven's Lightning Wave- Shigeyoshi commands Takemikazuchi to charge up it's power to create a devastating purple energy blast. * Thunderous Lightning Bolt- Shigeyoshi commands Takemikazuchi to charge up it's power with it's right arm in the air to create a lime green energy sphere wave to aim it at it's opponent. Screenshot_20181218-111153_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181218-111201_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181218-111208_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181218-111214_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181218-111221_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181218-111226_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181218-111244_Crunchyroll.jpg Gallery Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi/Image Gallery Quotes "The dark power that boils within me shall vanquish the light." "Why do you continue to let those monsters command the shogunate?" ''-Shigeyoshi to the Shogun, referring to Minister Naosuke Ii ''"The honor I believed in has passed beyond the horizons of oblivion." "The purpose of all of this is to stain the moon crimson." "The insufferable weapons humans make cannot harm me!" "Takemikazuchi, do you want me to devour such a weak demon?" -Shigeyoshi to his Onigami, referring to Keiichiro and Susanoo "Look upon this well, Keiichiro. This is the end brought about by your weakness. For those who have power, to not wield it is a sin!" References # http://www.crunchyroll.com/dai-shogun-great-revolution/ Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution Characters Category:Samurai Category:Male